


Episode 1.11: Venomous

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Irritated!Fury, Natasha Is Compromised, Phil Still Has Battle Scars, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Wise!Coulson, Women Being Awesome, but that's a good thing, mentions of avengers, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha is compromised and Fury couldn't function without Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.11: Venomous

                Fury glared at Natasha from across his desk.  “Was this what Parker was hiding?”  He asked, gesturing to the holographic image of Harry Osborn as Venom.

                Natasha nodded.  “Yes, sir.”

                “And you didn’t think it pertinent to bring it up when Osborn was no longer in control?”

                “The children handled it.  Does it really matter anymore?”

                “It does when it has to do with your potential insubordination.”

                “Had something serious really happened, I would have told you,” Natasha said with a sigh.

                “And you don’t count assaulting a prisoner after they’ve surrendered to be serious?”

                She gave him a look.  “Sir, I’ve tortured prisoners under your orders before.  So no, I don’t.  Had someone been killed, on the other hand, I would have provided the information.”

                “Even if that someone killed had been Spider-Man?” Fury demanded.  “And knowing that his death was on your hands?”

                The Black Widow’s voice turned cold and hard, her face expressionless.  “Another name in my ledger won’t kill me, Nick.”

                Fury sat back.  He knew Natasha well enough to know when she shut down like that, it was because he’d hit close to home.  She’d definitely considered that then, and decided it was worth the risk anyway.  Good thing she’d been right.  Again.  “Very well.  Dismissed, Agent Romanoff.”

                “Sir.”  She turned on her heel and stormed out of his office.

                Fury sighed and rubbed his temples before calling Coulson in.  “She used to be your agent,” he griped the moment Phil walked in.  “How did you ever rein her in?”

                Phil simply smiled.  “With all due respect, sir, there is no reining in the Black Widow.  But if this is about what happened with Parker and Osborn, I think you need to back off a little.  She knows what she’s doing.  And it’s good that Parker has her watching his back.”

                “Even if it may not be good for us?” Fury grumbled.  “Look at what she’s done for him, Coulson.  She’s attached, and dangerously so.”

                “Sir, as long as Parker is with us, Agent Romanoff is not liable to go rogue to protect him, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

                Fury sighed.  “I’m concerned about her being compromised, Phil.  I’m concerned about her putting Parker’s safety above her duty.”

                “Like what happened with Hawkeye?”

                “Something like that.”

                “Director Fury, if you remember, the Hawkeye incident created the Avengers,” Coulson grimaced, putting a hand to his chest.  “I know I do.”

                Fury winced.  That was tasteless of him.  “Phil, I’m sorry-”

                “Don’t be,” Coulson cut him off with a wave of his hand.  “The point is, great things tend to happen when Agent Romanoff gets compromised.  I think that instead of worrying about how Parker might distract her from her job, you should wonder at the hero she is going to make sure Parker becomes.”

                Fury sighed.  “What would I do without you?”

                Coulson smiled.  “Absolutely nothing.  Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson touching his chest is a reference to his wound in The Avengers, and to Agents of SHIELD, which shows he still has the scar from the wound. My headcanon for this verse is that he still has it here as well, and that being principal of Peter's school and handling the kids is his post-Avengers job instead of heading a special team.


End file.
